


flower kid goes 2 da sidewalk

by bigbuffbee



Series: mr dad is a terrible person and gets punched [3]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, mr dad sux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: flowered sees the widemouthed mother fucker out on a stroll





	flower kid goes 2 da sidewalk

Flower kid was reading the new photography magazine created by Mirphy who she sent out a copy to each of her new friends. Lit by a bedside lamp and the door slightly ajar. It was a calm evening. 

Though it does feel a bit stifling inside. Need to open up the windows. 

As they walked over and placed their hands on the windowsill they spotted a figure walking down the street.   
No.   
Not that motherfucker.   
—  
Flower kid dons the shoes and jacket. Boxing glove?   
Yes.   
No.   
Yes.   
No. 

Yes. 

The man was already a few paces from the house. Thankfully in this moment they aren’t surrounded by neighbors which would make this a whole lot easier to deal with. Flower kid walked across their room to look through the hallway. Boris was in his room based on the light emitting from under the door. Everyone to their own business. 

Moving silently was easy for flower kid.   
They removed the screen and clambered out the window. If they were able to jump from the habitats roof without a sweat, this is just a single stair.   
But on the way back… they should grab a door key. 

The man was going about just visiting this part of town for a walk. Breathing in the scent of flowers placed just about everywhere. Disgusting.   
Soon there would be icky bugs and sap covering everything. Not to mention all the springtime pollen. The man grimaced.   
Then he hears the sound of flip flops pattering closer down the street.   
Who needs to run at this hour?

By the time he turned his head around there was already a fist cratered in. 

That too wide a frown grows even wider. How does the face fit that?

Flower kid forgot which hand had the glove on. But it doesn’t matter now. The point is taken.   
They had no qualms about fighting but they rather not engage. Unless it was kinda just needed. And this was a definite must have. 

The man looks up in a daze to flower kid. He can’t really make out their features except for a light blue jacket. One of the sleeves draw closer. The sleeve had a bright red boxing glove on.

Flower kid only stopped because their knuckles were hurting. They look down on the man. How’s for a punch to the mouth back?  
Nah. That would just make a mess.   
They turn around and walk back to the house. It’s now pitch dark out. 

They pull out the key and slowly turn the knob to minimize any noise. They tiptoe in and smack right into Boris’s chest. Ah. Seems like he noticed they were gone.

“Flor child wer wir u goin? I vas soo w-waried bout u!” He sputters out.   
“I was jas abot 2 go run out too find u!”

Flower kid pats him. Good thing he didn’t. They think for a moment.   
And all they could sign was   
“Mail”  
Good enough. 

Boris couldn’t think of a response. Of course everyone should climb down their window every now and then. It mixes up the routine. Add a little bit of pizazz to life! Flower kid must be eager to wait for new packages of magazines!

**Author's Note:**

> and thats what i gotten thus far. if i think of more stuff ill post it


End file.
